bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andrew1219/Archive 3
Archive 1 Archive 2 Another clean talk page! BRW Admin UB Admin (Need more help?)(Talk!) Your on your second archive already!?!? The point of a talk page is to show others what is recently being talked about, not to archive everything. It makes it harder because you have to search through all of the archives until you find the right one! Anyway, could you possibly finish the Gresh page? There isn't much left, just the battle with the Skrall I think as that is all we know.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! What is your favourite book series? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! YOU ONLY HAVE 4 BOOKS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! In the entire world!?!?!?! As in non-bionicle!?!?!?!?! I'll leave you be. Do you need any help on UnBiowiki?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! How do I do that?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! OK... I think. I am online there now. If you want to change them as I edit and I tell you what I think in a new tab or something... [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I was just watching over the pages, (view random page) when I noticed your Mutran review. I'm afraid your going to have to lengthen it. If the character is so important to you I woud expect a little more effort into his review. So could you maybe make it a little less vague please?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Hai!!! TerryDavis Archive Um do you think that when you start your next archive you could wait until you have about 25 sub-categories. And are you active? No one seems to be these days. Do you think we should allow spoilers. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 02:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hey can you give me a honey Pot on My Lego Network, only if you have a spare. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Can I be a sysop on unbionicle wiki? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! And, can I be a 'Rollbacker' on UB Wiki as I have been editing a lot there--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 09:51, 3 April 2009 (UTC) We both thought you and The evil dude were admins, now I realise you're just a sysop. Sorry about that! Yes, technically I have two. The first no longer works and won't play games anymore. I have two DCs, an extremly out of date/old gameboy advance and I share a PS2 with Jollun and my sister but I do not own a DSi. Then again, I've never even heard of it! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! ....As soon as I get back from holiday in two-tree weeks! Until then, can you upload the 3rd chapter of riddle of the great beings? Thanks Just copy and paste it from TBW, that is the only kind of plagiarism that is allowed as it is the spoken audio version and both wikis should have the same writing for it. I'm currently inactive for the next two-three weeks, that moves you up to second in command until I return! Good luck! Hi!!!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 20:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Signature I love the Sig!!!!! Hey am I allowed to clean my talk page up?--Subject WIth no cell phone and has a glitchy ipod MP3 player... 03:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Andrew, do you think you could clean up your talk page, it is a bit messy. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 00:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC)